A Charmed Christmas
by beckybloomwood
Summary: ok, so piper casts a spell to find paige the perfect gift but instead the sisters ends up with a cranky elf. they have to find a way to send it back b4 christmas


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters!  
  
'There!' Piper climbed down from the ladder to survey her masterpiece, the seven-foot tree decorating the Halliwel's hallway. The tree with adorned with glittering ornaments and an angel took the place at the very top. 'Ooh! Gram's angel!' Phoebe ran in excitedly. She looked at the tree with a critical eye. 'Not bad, Piper,' Phoebe said, with an air of one who looked at trees all day. 'Not bad!' Piper said, in mock annoyance, 'I stayed up all night and all I get is a not bad!' Phoebe laughed. 'Touchy! It looks perfect!' she replied, giving her sister a hug.  
  
Piper smiled. It was Christmas time- again. And she still had to buy Paige's gift. She already had Phoebe's (the new Stila eye-palette that Phoebe had hinted for three months!), Leo (a new watch, he really had to be on time for dinner!) and Wyatt (a new rattle thing, his old ones were so worn out with excessive biting!). What would Paige want? Piper mused to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
She had too many clothes, make-up and accessories. Piper could be a judge of that. Paige's room was so untidy that it could be declared a disaster area. Piper drew aimlessly on the kitchen counter with a finger, sipping her coffee. Books? Nah. Too boring. She'd never forgive me for giving her a book. Jewelry? If I had that kind of money I'd get myself some.  
  
'I wonder if I could cast a spell?' she said, to herself, 'It is Christmas and it's not really personal gain. After all, we deserve a present. It's been a hard year.' She got out a pen and paper and started doodling.  
  
Two hours later, she managed to come up with a spell. 'Okay, first,' she said speaking into no one in particular, 'This is not a personal gain spell. I repeat not. Second, it isn't very good but it better work.' She cleared her throat and recited the newly written words.  
  
'A sprig of mistletoe and a bit of holly, That's what makes this season jolly, Red ornaments of a fir tree bough, Find me Paige's perfect present in a red bow.'  
  
Piper winced at the bad rhyming of the spell. But it served its purpose. With a small explosion, a box, wrapped up in green paper and a red ribbon appeared on the kitchen counter. And it moved. 'Aah!' Piper let out a small scream and quickly muffled it. She didn't want her sisters to know she wrote a spell just to find a present. After all she was the oldest and had to set a good example.  
  
'Demon?' Paige called from her room. 'Poured coffee on myself. No biggie!' Piper lied. She hated lying to her sisters but she couldn't help it. She quickly 'freezed' the present and ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door. She unfroze the present and it squirmed. She opened it quickly hands ready to explode.  
  
A little man leapt out of the box. 'Okay! Put 'em up. I may be small but I sure got a mean left hook!' he jabbed his fist left and right, hoping to get Piper off guard. 'Honestly! ' Piper sighed. She quickly froze the tiny man again and got a closer look at him. He was about three feet, give or take. He wore a green tunic and red pants with a brown belt. He had ears like an.elf? They were cleverly concealed by green, pointy cap.  
  
'Aah!' Piper screamed and unlocked out of the bathroom door and bolted out. 'Phoebe! Paige! Crisis!'  
  
Phoebe and Paige came in with a flurry of activity. They both practically screeched to a halt in front of Piper. 'What is it? Demon, warlock?' Paige asked, smoothing her hair with her free hand, the other was armed with three different kinds of potions. Phoebe sighed. 'Don't they ever learn? We're just going to kick their demon butt. They should like line up and we just vanquish them. Saves time and energy and it's a lot safer that way.' Piper rolled her eyes. She opened the bathroom door with a flourish.  
  
'Ooh! The cuteness!' Paige went up to it and gave a hard prod at the belly. Phoebe looked at it with a mixture of disdain and relief. 'The way you screamed I thought it was something a lot bigger.' Piper laughed at herself for freaking out. 'It just appeared out of no where,' she lied.  
  
Suddenly Leo appeared at the doorway a confused look on his face, and a hand clutching some paper. 'Umm.Piper?' he asked, 'What's this?' Piper groaned. Busted! 


End file.
